


14 walentynek

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 dni. 14 walentynek. Louis nienawidzi tego święta i najchętniej na stałe usunąłby je z kalendarza. Czy dwa tygodnie i anonimowy, tajemniczy wielbiciel wystarczą, by zmienił zdanie?…</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 walentynek

**Author's Note:**

> Dla mojej niezastąpionej selekcjonerki cytatów. Na zawsze w moim sercu. Yours sincerely, Julia.

 

To nie tak, że byłem prześladowany.

Nie licząc drobnych bójek w podstawówce, nikt nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki. Nie byłem wyzywany. Nikt nie wypisywał na mojej szafce obraźliwych wyrazów ani wulgaryzmów. Nikt nie zamykał mnie w szatni ani w łazience. Nie. Ludzie mnie lubili, a jeśli nie – przynajmniej szanowali.

Więc to naprawdę nie tak, że byłem prześladowany.

Ale prześladować można na różne sposoby. A zbyt duże uwielbienie czasem może być po stokroć gorsze od niechęci.

Walentynki. Z początkiem lutego zawsze traciłem dobry humor. Wszystko przez ten jeden pieprzony dzień w roku, gdzie w otoczeniu dominowały róż, serca i tłuste golasy z łukami. Jeżeli można powiedzieć, że nienawidziłem jakiegoś święta, to był to właśnie 14 lutego. Słyszałem kiedyś, że single często bojkotują Walentynki, twierdząc, że w to nie wierzą i że to głupi zwyczaj. Ci szczęśliwi w związkach ripostowali złośliwie, że po prostu są zazdrośni, bo nikt nie chce spędzić z nimi tego dnia i nie dostają żadnej kartki walentynkowej.

Cóż, ze mną było dokładnie odwrotnie. Tego dnia nie mogłem opędzić się od dziewczyn. Co wcale nie było tak dobre, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Krótko mówiąc, naprawdę nie cierpiałem Walentynek. I nawet nie podejrzewałem, by istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby to zmienić…

 

 

♥

 

 

_środa_

Czerwona kartka.

Oto, co wypadło z mojej szafki, gdy tylko ją otworzyłem. Czerwona, złożona na pół kartka, z jasnym sercem na stronie tytułowej. Zakląłem pod nosem. Był 1 lutego. Nie powinienem natknąć się na nic takiego przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie! Ktoś musiał robić sobie ze mnie głupie żarty.

Podniosłem ją z podłogi, z zamiarem natychmiastowego wyrzucenia do śmieci. Kiedy jednak miałem ją już w dłoni, ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt mnie nie widzi, po czym zajrzałem do środka.

Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Była to typowa kartka walentynkowa, ot co. Kilka ręcznie skreślonych linijek i podpis. Westchnąłem.

 

_Witaj,_

_prawdopodobnie już masz mnie dość przez tę kartkę_

_(wiem, że ich nie znosisz), ale dzisiaj jest dla mnie wyjątkowy dzień_

_i myślę, że po prostu muszę spróbować._

_Marzę o tym, by w tym roku zostać Twoją Walentynką._

_Nawet jeśli to święto dla lamusów._

 

_H._

 

Zmarszczyłem brwi. To była nieco dziwna treść do walentynki. Z jednej strony, dziewczyna pisała, że chce  _zostać moją Walentynką_  (och, serio…), a z drugiej pozostawała anonimowa? I na dodatek podrzucała mi kartkę dwa tygodnie za wcześnie. Nieco dziwaczne, nieprawdaż? Na dodatek napisała, że wie, że nie znoszę dostawać walentynek. To znaczyło, że musiała być kimś z mojego bliższego otoczenia i trochę mnie znać.

Kiedy już miałem zamknąć kartę i tym razem faktycznie ją wyrzucić, dostrzegłem coś jeszcze. Na sąsiedniej stronie (tej, która na ogół pozostaje pusta), autorka walentynki zapisała starannie dwie, pochyłe linijki. Cytat z piosenki.

 

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

  
_I believe that the heart does go on_ [1]   


 

Pokręciłem głową i wyrzuciłem kartkę. Tyle tylko, że nie do kosza, a z powrotem do swojej szafki.

 

 

♥

 

 

_czwartek_

– Louis, pośpiesz się z łaski swojej! – krzyknął Zayn, wyraźnie się niecierpliwiąc.

– Już, już – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, leniwie otwierając szafkę. Wciąż jeszcze trochę drzemałem, a przynajmniej nie byłem do końca przytomny. Musiałem zmusić się całą siłą swojej woli do tego, by przyjść do szkoły.

– Nie wiem, jak tobie, ale mi wcale nie uśmiecha się kolejne spóźnienie na pierwszą lekcję – burknął mój przyjaciel. Wiedziałem, że ma na pieńku z nauczycielką, więc wcale mu się nie dziwiłem.

– Mhm, już się spieszę – zapewniłem sennie, odwieszając kurtkę. – Wyluzuj, Zi.

Gdy schyliłem się po buty, w oczy rzuciło mi się coś czerwonego, leżącego na dnie.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – wymamrotałem, wyciągając dłoń w tamtą stronę.

– Louis! – jęknął mój przyjaciel.

Zatrzymałem się.

– Już – odparłem, szybko kończąc się przebierać i zatrzaskując drzwiczki. Zarzuciłem sobie plecak na jedno ramię i odwróciłem się do kumpla. – Możemy iść.

– Nareszcie – sapnął i ruszył w stronę schodów, nawet nie odwracając głowy, by sprawdzić, czy podążam za nim. Dzisiaj jednak nawet mnie to nie rozdrażniło. Schowaną w kieszeni bluzy dłoń zacisnąłem mocno na kartce, którą pospiesznie wyciągnąłem z szafki, nie chcąc, by Zayn ją zobaczył.

Zdążyłem już dawno zapomnieć o wczorajszej walentynce, aż do tej chwili. Czyżby H. postanowiła znów się odezwać? To byłoby wręcz absurdalne. Ale kartka wyglądała zupełnie tak samo, jak poprzednia.

Weszliśmy do klasy równo z dzwonkiem. Mimo że matematyczki jeszcze nie było w środku, Zayn i tak rzucił się ku swojej ławce biegiem, wpadając z impetem na jakiegoś chłopaka.

– Sorry – rzucił na wdechu, opadając na krzesło z głośnym plaskiem.

– Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział cicho tamten, posyłając mu niepewne spojrzenie. Rozpoznałem w nim Harry'ego z równoległej klasy. Co on tutaj robił?

– Powinieneś już iść na angielski – zauważył Niall, z którym Harry rozmawiał przed efektownym wejściem mojego przyjaciela.

– Tak, chyba tak – przyznał brunet. – Widzimy się na przerwie obiadowej?

– Jak zawsze – przytaknął ten drugi, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech i przyciągając do siebie. Ktoś z tyłu rzucił jakiś nieprzyjemny komentarz, ale żaden z nich zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ich uścisk był bardzo czuły.

Z dziwnym uczuciem w dołku zająłem swoje stałe miejsce, udając, że nie obserwuję, jak Harry opuszcza naszą salę. To nie tak, że miałem jakieś uprzedzenia do gejów, czy coś. Po prostu… sam nie umiałem tego wytłumaczyć. Wiedziałem, że są z Niallem blisko, ale… Czułem się źle, myśląc, że chłopaka może coś łączyć z moim kolegą z klasy.

– Myślisz, że są razem? – zapytałem Zayna. Mulat posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Kto? – wymamrotał.

– No… Niall i…

Mój przyjaciel bez słowa odwrócił się do blondyna, który siedział ławkę za nami. Niall, łapiąc jego spojrzenie, pomachał nam wesoło. Zayn odwzajemnił gest uprzejmie, po czym spojrzał znów na mnie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, stary. Czemu sam go nie zapytasz, skoro tak cię to interesuje?

W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. Kątem oka zerknąłem na Nialla. Rozmawiałem z nim tylko kilka razy, a z Harrym wymieniłem może ze dwa zdania, jeśli w ogóle. Nie miałem żadnego rozsądnego powodu do interesowania się ich życiem uczuciowym.

  
_Daj spokój, przecież wcale się nim nie interesujesz_ , powiedziałem sam do siebie w duchu. I nawet w to uwierzyłem.

No, prawie.

– Za niecałe dwa tygodnie Walentynki, będziesz mógł się przekonać – stwierdził niespodziewanie Zayn jakoś w połowie lekcji. – O ile pojawisz się w szkole, oczywiście.

Walentynki!… To przypomniało mi o czerwonej kartce, wciąż spoczywającej we wnętrzu mojej kieszeni. Dyskretnie wyciągnąłem ją i otworzyłem pod ławką. Wyglądała prawie identycznie jak ta poprzednia. Tylko treść się zmieniła.

 

_Dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo nie lubisz Walentynek?_

_Zgaduję, że to przez te tłumy wielbicielek, co? To musi być męczące._

_Nie potrafię nawet wyobrazić sobie siebie w takiej sytuacji,_

_ale to raczej mi nie grozi. Więc… myślę, że mogę życzyć Ci w tym roku_

_jak najmniej kartek?_

_(chociaż nie mogę obiecać tego ze swojej strony. Oops.)_

 

_H._

 

_PS.: Czy dostałeś kiedyś walentynkę z której byś się ucieszył?_

_Tak naprawdę, szczerze ucieszył?_

 

Zamyśliłem się. Czy cieszyłem się kiedyś z jakiejś kartki walentynkowej? Trudno powiedzieć. Już od paru lat większość z nich lądowała w koszu, czemu towarzyszyło załamanie nerwowe z mojej strony. Niby wiedziałem, że wszystkie te dziewczyny chciały dobrze, prawdopodobnie myślały, że będzie mi miło i w ogóle. Ale efekt był raczej odwrotny, bo przez to wszystko chwilami czułem się  _nękany_.

Trudno było mieć im to za złe. Po prostu miały nadzieję, że je zauważę. Skąd mogły wiedzieć, że w moim przypadku działa to w zupełnie inną stronę?

Jednak ta była inna. Sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale po przeczytaniu wiadomości od H. nie poczułem się ani prześladowany, ani do niczego zmuszany. Nie była nachalna. Taką notkę mógłbym dostać od przyjaciółki, nie wielbicielki.

Kiedyś już dostałem taką kartkę, dawno temu. Wysłała mi ją dziewczynka, z którą się przyjaźniłem. Dziewczyny często wysyłały sobie walentynki. Gwen najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że, jako jej przyjaciel, też na jedną zasłużyłem. Nie było w tym krztyny romantyzmu, ale pamiętam, że zrobiło mi się niezwykle miło, kiedy ją dostałem.

Zatem, tak, zdarzyło mi się cieszyć z walentynki, H.

Uśmiechając się lekko, rzuciłem okiem na stronę z cytatem.

 

_When the stars are too cold_

_Frozen over their glow_

_On the edge of the night_

  
_We can be their light_ [2]   


 

 

♥

 

 

_piątek_

Tym razem, gdy rano otwierałem szafkę, niemal z niecierpliwością wypatrywałem skrawka czerwieni. Wróć. To nie tak, że ekscytowałem się faktem otrzymania kartki od dziewczyny. Nie. Po prostu byłem ciekaw – tego, czy H. postanowiła podrzucać mi liściki już codziennie oraz tego, co znajdę w niej dziś. Tak więc rozglądałem się za czymś czerwonym.

Niczego takiego nie znalazłem.

Jednak na dnie, tam, gdzie dwie poprzednie walentynki, leżała teraz duża, biała koperta. Początkowo nie zauważyłem jej, bo niemal idealnie zlewała się z kolorem podłogi. Czując coś na kształt podniecenia, podniosłem ją.

Obróciłem kopertę w dłoniach, znajdując na odwrocie krótką notkę. Tylko dwa słowa, zapisane znajomym już charakterem pisma.

_Weź niebieską._

Zmarszczyłem nos. Dziwaczne. Co właściwie miało to oznaczać? Cóż, był tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać. Starając się nie uszkodzić koperty, otworzyłem ją.

W środku znalazłem trzy kartki, podobne do poprzednich, lecz nie czerwone. Jedna z nich była niebieska. Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu.

Mimo że moje wewnętrzne  _ja_ miało chęć się zbuntować, postanowiłem posłuchać polecenia. W końcu, skoro H. napisała, że mam zacząć od błękitnej kartki, miała w tym jakiś cel, prawda? Wsunąłem palec do koperty i delikatnie wyciągnąłem walentynkę.

 

_Cześć, Lou._

_Skoro to czytasz, to mam nadzieję, że nie zignorowałeś mojej prośby i dwie pozostałe kartki leżą nietknięte. Cóż, ufam Ci w tej kwestii. Nie zawiedź mnie, okej?_

_Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, zaczyna się weekend. Właśnie dlatego dzisiaj znalazłeś nie jeden, ale trzy listy. Są podpisane. Jeden na sobotę, jeden na niedzielę._

_Nie otwieraj ich przed czasem, proszę._

_Jak widzisz, zrywam z czerwonymi kartkami. Są tak… stereotypowe. Dwie pierwsze były właśnie takie, żebyś wiedział, że wiążę je w pewien sposób z Walentynkami. Ale ponieważ wiem, że nie lubisz tego święta, nie widzę powodu, żeby dalej takie były._

_Czemu niebieski? To kolor Twoich oczu. Masz przepiękne oczy, to moje jedyne wyjaśnienie._

_Jakie plany na dziś wieczór? Wiem, że sporo imprezujesz. Pewnie brzmię, jakby to było coś złego. Przepraszam, nie to mam na myśli. W każdym razie… jeśli zamierzasz wybrać się dzisiaj ze swoim przyjacielem, zgaduję, że tam będę._

_Więc… miej oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte, mój drogi._

 

_H._

 

Pierwszym, co rzuca się w oczy, jest fakt, że liściki od H. – teraz już właściwie listy – zaczynają robić się coraz dłuższe. Zaczynając od kilku pojedynczych linijek w pierwszym… aż do pełnych akapitów. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Kusiło mnie, by od razu zajrzeć do dwóch następnych i sprawdzić, czy ta tendencja się utrzyma. Ale… przeczytałem jeszcze raz zdanie:  _ufam Ci w tej kwestii_ i zwyczajnie nie umiałem jej zawieść. Czułbym się z tym podle.

Nawet mimo faktu, że nie mam pojęcia, kim tak właściwie jest H. i jestem niemal pewny, że nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się, gdybym jej nie posłuchał.

Na wspomnienie o swoich oczach lekko się zarumieniłem, szybko przechodząc do dalszej części. Wzmianka o imprezie. Cóż, owszem, Zayn namawiał mnie na wyjście, ale nie byłem co do tego przekonany. Jednak teraz…

_Jeśli zamierzasz wybrać się dzisiaj ze swoim przyjacielem, zgaduję, że tam będę._

Nie potrzebowałem wiele czasu, by podjąć decyzję.

– Zi? – zagadnąłem, wychylając się za róg, gdzie mój przyjaciel właśnie zmieniał buty. – Wyjście dzisiaj wieczorem nadal aktualne?

Zayn podniósł głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie bez słowa.

– Jasne – odparł w końcu. – Jak najbardziej aktualne.

– Świetnie! – skomentowałem, posyłając mu uśmiech.

Chociaż wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego tą nagłą zmianą zdania, odwzajemnił go.

Starannie ukryłem kopertę z pozostałymi kartkami, wciskając ją w swój zwinięty szalik, po czym jeszcze raz zajrzałem do dzisiejszej.

 

_Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you_

  
_Tommorow I’ll miss you_ [3]   


 

 

♥

 

 

Wyjścia z Zaynem są dość specyficzne. Właściwie, trudno powiedzieć, że razem imprezujemy. Co najwyżej, że razem  _idziemy_  na imprezę. Potem… Powiedzmy, że Zi bardzo szybko robi się  _nieobecny_. Dzisiaj też tak było, jednak byłem zbyt zaabsorbowany, by bardzo się tym przejmować.

– Skup się. Jakie dziewczyny z naszej szkoły mają imię na  _H_? – zapytałem, chyba po raz setny. Zayn popatrzył na mnie nieprzytomnie. Już w tym momencie był lekko nafukany.

– Ale o co ci w ogóle chodzi? – wymamrotał.

– O dziewczyny! – westchnąłem z irytacją. – Na H.

– Pytasz mnie to od ponad godziny – jęknął mój przyjaciel. – Gdybym wiedział, to przecież bym ci powiedział.

– No, ale pomyśl. Na pewno kogoś sobie przypomnisz – zachęciłem.

– Daj mi święty spokój – burknął Zayn, trąc lewe oko. Wyglądało na to, że nie stanie się już dziś bardziej rozmowny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyraźnie szykował się do spania, choć chyba sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Zmełłem w ustach przekleństwo, wiedząc już, że wiele się od niego nie dowiem. Pewnie powinienem spytać jakąś dziewczynę. Wtedy na pewno uzyskałbym wyczerpującą odpowiedź. Ale, z drugiej strony, natychmiast rozniosłyby się plotki. A tego wolałem uniknąć.

Odszedłem kawałek, rozglądając się dookoła. H. powiedziała, że będzie tu dzisiaj. To oznaczało, że musiała być którąś z dziewczyn w tym mieszkaniu. Teoretycznie proste. W praktyce… nie miałem pojęcia, czego szukam. Nie wiedziałem, jak wygląda, nie wiedziałem nawet, jak jej na imię. To mógł być każdy.

Niespodziewanie zderzyłem się z kimś, nadchodzącym z naprzeciwka. Usłyszałem zduszone  _Ugh!_ , gdy ta druga osoba upadła. Przez chwilę myślałem, że może… ale nie. Kiedy przyjrzałem się jej bliżej, okazała się być chłopakiem.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem – westchnąłem, podając mu dłoń, by mógł wstać. Chłopak spojrzał w górę i wtedy rozpoznałem w nim Harry'ego.

– Nic nie szkodzi – wymamrotał. – Powinienem uważać, gdzie idę.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Jesteś Harry, prawda? – upewniłem się.

– T-tak, Harry to ja – potwierdził.

Zarumienił się przy tym niczym mała dziewczynka, co tylko poszerzyło mój uśmiech. Speszony, pośpiesznie puścił moją dłoń. Zupełnie zapomniałem o tym, że ją trzyma. Zresztą, to nie było nic wielkiego, w końcu tylko pomagałem mu wstać. Nic nie…

W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że to  _mogło_  być dla niego niezręczne. W końcu Harry był gejem, prawda? Gdy sobie o tym przypomniałem, coś przyszło mi do głowy.

– Hej, nie orientujesz się może, czy w naszej szkole jest jakaś dziewczyna z imieniem na  _H_? – zapytałem z nadzieją. Podobno geje świetnie dogadują się z kobietami. Może będzie wiedział, powinien wiedzieć, skoro…

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Harry zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż przedtem.

– J-ja… Przykro mi, ale nie mam pojęcia. Muszę już… szukam Nialla – wypalił. – Przepraszam cię, Louis, muszę znaleźć Nialla – dodał pospiesznie i wyminął mnie.

Przez chwilę jeszcze stałem w tym samym miejscu, zastanawiając się, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Czułem dziwne pieczenie w gardle na myśl, że Niall i Harry przyszli tu razem.  _Czemu?_  Nigdy nie byłem homofobem. Skoro byli parą, nie powinno przeszkadzać mi, że chodzą razem na imprezy, prawda? W jakiś sposób jednak mi to nie pasowało. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, dlaczego, ale myśląc o nich jako o zakochanych czułem się  _źle_.

  
_Hej, hej, uspokój się,_  powiedziałem sam sobie.  _Nie ma nic złego w tym, że obaj są chłopakami. Dopóki są ze sobą szczęśliwi, nie powinieneś się czepiać. Czemu nagle miałoby zacząć ci to przeszkadzać?_  


Potrząsnąłem głową energicznie i wróciłem do poszukiwań. Gdzieś tutaj, ledwie na wyciągnięcie dłoni, była H. – a ja miałem zamiar ją znaleźć.

 

 

♥

 

 

_sobota_

Zayn na tylnym siedzeniu wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego przez sen. Zerknąłem na niego w lusterku, ale nie chyba wszystko było z nim w porządku.

Oczywiście, nie licząc tego, że kompletnie się upalił. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że jego rodzice i siostry już śpią. Boże, nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, jak miałbym spojrzeć w oczy jego matce, gdybym przyciągnął go do domu w tym stanie i ją spotkał.

Zegar piknął cicho, sygnalizując pierwszą w nocy. To uświadomiło mi, że mamy już sobotę.

Sobota.

Przypomniałem sobie o listach, spokojnie spoczywających w schowku. Teoretycznie, mógłbym już otworzyć następny. To znaczy, prawdopodobnie powinienem najpierw odwieźć Zayna, potem wrócić do domu, położyć się spać na te kilka godzin i przeczytać kartkę rano… Taaak, to było właśnie to, co  _należało_  zrobić.

Zatrzymałem samochód na poboczu i szybko odszukałem pomarańczowy liścik, opatrzony napisem:  _sobota_.

 

_Dzień dobry!_

_A zatem, mam nadzieję, że jest sobota, gdy to czytasz. Wiesz co? Wcale nie zdziwiłoby mnie, jeśli jest dwie po północy, czy coś w tym stylu. Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwym stworzeniem, Lou._

_Jak minął Ci piątkowy wieczór? Mogę założyć się, że nie odpuściłeś sobie tej imprezy. Lubię myśleć, że zwyczajnie zjadała Cię ciekawość co do mojej osoby, ale nie powinno się siebie przeceniać, jak przypuszczam. Dlatego… mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś. Całkiem możliwe, że parę razy nawet mnie widziałeś._

_Wypatrywałeś mnie, Lou?_

_Dzisiejsza kartka jest pomarańczowa. Ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś, że to Twój ulubiony kolor. Nie mam pewności, czy to się nie zmieniło – w końcu minęło już tyle czasu – ale mam nadzieję, że nie. Jeśli tak – jaki jest Twój ulubiony kolor teraz, Lou?_

_Zabrzmię jak prześladowca, lecz naprawdę chcę poznać Cię bliżej. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile czasu to wszystko dusiło się we mnie, nim znalazło się wystarczająco wiele odwagi, by się do Ciebie „odezwać” (nie wiem, czy to dobre określenie, skoro to tylko listy, ale nie umiem znaleźć lepszego). To nie tak, że oczekuję czegoś wielkiego, nieee. Nie jestem aż takim naiwniakiem, jakkolwiek byś nie myślał. Ja po prostu… chyba chcę trochę się zaprzyjaźnić. Być blisko – na tyle, na ile mi pozwolisz._

_Okej, teraz już naprawdę brzmię jak prześladowca. Przepraszam. Żegnam i miłego dnia! „Widzimy” się jutro :)_

 

_H._

 

Tym razem liścik H. był już prawdziwym listem. Uśmiechnąłem się. Co prawda druga część wchodziła na nieco niebezpieczny grunt, minimalnie zbaczając z  _przyjacielskiej_ ścieżki, ale postanowiłem potraktować to z dystansem. Poza tym, skoro dziewczyna zadawała sobie tyle trudu, by się do mnie zbliżyć, codziennie podrzucając mi kartki… Uznałem, że musi być warta poznania. Intrygowała mnie. Była dość bezpośrednia, ale jednocześnie tajemnicza.

Oraz,  _wciąż_ , anonimowa.

Przeniosłem wzrok na miejsce, w którym tradycyjnie powinien znajdować się cytat. Był tam, wypisany staranniej niż cała reszta listu, tak, jakby H. specjalnie dla mnie go wykaligrafowała. Z jakiegoś powodu musiało być to dla niej ważne.

 

 

_Starting from here,_

_Let’s me a promise_

_You and me_

  
_Let’s just be honest_ [4]   


 

Odłożyłem zamkniętą kartkę na pusty fotel pasażera. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i ułożyłem dłonie na kierownicy. Zayn sapnął coś po swojemu. Spojrzałem na niego z troską.

– Jedziemy do domu, Zi. I ty się lepiej, chłopaku, módl, żeby Twoi rodzice mocno spali.

 

 

♥

 

 

_niedziela_

Dzisiejsza kartka była zielona. Zdążyłem już zauważyć, że H. nie dobiera ich przypadkowo. To było w jakiś sposób intrygujące, nie umiałem zaprzeczyć. I z pewnym rodzajem zażenowania łapałem się na tym, że naprawdę nie mogę  _doczekać_ _się_ , by zajrzeć do środka.

 

_Witam, mój drogi!_

 

_Mam nadzieję, że weekend mija Ci dobrze? Dla mnie zawsze trwa za krótko. Nim się obejrzę, piątek zmienia się w niedzielę wieczór i muszę kłaść się do łóżka ze świadomością, że rano trzeba wstać do szkoły. Przykre uczucie._

_Uhh, co za wynurzenia. Pewnie bez sensu byłoby powiedzenie, żebyś kazał mi się zamknąć, gdy Cię znudzę, ale mogę za to powiedzieć: kiedy zacznę przynudzać, po prostu przestań czytać._

_Oczywiście, zakładając, że wciąż to robisz. Nie mam prawa się dziwić, jeśli moje „listy” lądują z automatu w koszu na śmieci. Nie lubisz być nękany, prawda?_

_Głupie pytanie. Kto lubi? Ale trudno nie zauważyć, że rok w rok jesteś coraz bardziej zirytowany, gdy zbliżają się Walentynki. Musisz naprawdę nie przepadać za tym świętem._

_Wiesz co? Zdecydowana większość społeczeństwa, zapytana o nie, określa je jako: „głupie”, a mimo to i tak wciąż je obchodzi. Ludzie są pełni sprzeczności, nie sądzisz?…_

_Czytam teraz treść tej kartki i dochodzę do wniosku, że wyszło mi to w dziwnie refleksyjnym tonie. Mam cichą nadzieję, że nie przysnąłeś._

_Czemu zieleń? To słodka tajemnica. Albo… wskazówka. To zależy, jak uważny jesteś. I ani słowa więcej z mojej strony. Widzimy się jutro w szkole, co?_

_Nie zapomnij zajrzeć do szafki._

 

_H._

 

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć – wymamrotałem, kręcąc głową. – Trzymam tam ubrania.

Ale nie mógłbym zaprzeczyć, że lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Wiedziałem, co miała na myśli. Mogłem spodziewać się kolejnej wiadomości. Wywoływało to dziwne ciepło w mojej piersi. Z jednej strony, cała moja rola polegała na codziennym czytaniu listów. Ale z drugiej… Z każdym następnym miałem wrażenie, że znam H. trochę lepiej. To było prawie jak poznawanie nowych przyjaciół, prawda? Liczyłem tylko, że nie będzie długo trzymać mnie w niepewności i w końcu się  _ujawni_. A wtedy… wtedy _co_?

 

_Żaden dzień się nie powtórzy,_

_Nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy,_

_Dwóch tych samych pocałunków,_

  
_Dwóch jednakowych spojrzeń w oczy_ [5]   


 

 

♥

 

 

_poniedziałek_

– Jesteś jakiś podekscytowany – stwierdził Zayn, przyglądając mi się spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Wydaje ci się – zbyłem go, ale nie wydawał się przekonany. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a jego czoło przecięła poprzeczna bruzda. Westchnąłem. – Może troszkę – przyznałem.

Zi zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zapytał:

– Czy ma z tym coś wspólnego dziewczyna o imieniu na  _H_?

– Znasz ją? – wypaliłem z nadzieją.

– Nieee. Ale pamiętam jak przez mgłę, że mnie o to pytałeś w piątek.

Nawet dla mnie było aż nazbyt wyraźne to, jak bardzo zmarkotniałem przez jego odpowiedź.

– Och. Jak przez mgłę. No, tak.

– Sorry – dodał, jakby czuł się winny, że nie zna odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

– Nie, to nic – wymamrotałem.

– Jak chcesz. – Zayn ziewnął przeciągle i potarł oko pięścią, wyglądając przy tym jak przerośnięty bobas. – Nienawidzę poniedziałków – burknął, po czym poczłapał do swojej szafki. Zrobiłem to samo.

Tym razem była fioletowa.

 

_Hej, Lou._

_Wiem, że fioletowy nie jest zbyt lutowym kolorem, ale mam do niego niezwykłą sympatię. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli chodzi o miesiące, jest bardziej wrześniem, prawda? Kolor wrzosu. Lubię wrzosy, są piękne. Jeśli ktoś kiedyś chciałby wręczyć mi bukiet (co do tej pory nie miało miejsca, ale wszystko przede mną, prawda?), wybór na pewno nie padłby na róże, o, nie. Zresztą na tulipany też nie. Moja mama patrzy na mnie dziwnie, kiedy mówię coś takiego, jej zdaniem wrzosy to „cmentarne kwiaty”. Brzmi dość makabrycznie. Ale i tak je lubię. Trochę przypominają mnie, gdy tak o tym pomyślę. Czy to, że ludzie wyrobili sobie o tobie taką a nie inną opinię powinno wpływać na to, jaki jesteś? Choć w dzisiejszych czasach to szalone (i strasznie trudne…), myślę, że nie. I staram się tak żyć. Czy przez to, że inni źle o mnie myślą, jestem złym człowiekiem?_

_Czy wrzos jest mniej piękny przez to, że sadzimy go wśród nagrobków?_

 

_H._

 

Zrobiło mi się dziwnie smutno, gdy czytałem jej słowa. Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że H. jest zrezygnowana. Ktoś jej nie akceptował, a ją to raniło, choć starała się być silna. W tym momencie tak bardzo żałowałem, że wciąż nie wiem, kim jest, bo jedynym, co chciałem zrobić, było pobiegnięcie do niej i mocne przytulenie.

Dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagowałem tak emocjonalnie na pozornie nieznajomych ludzi.

Odkładając list do szafki z dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha, zerknąłem jeszcze na cytat, który wybrała dla mnie na dziś.

 

_En la arena escribi_

_Lo que te llego amar_

_Y aun no lo borra_

  
_Ni la sal del mar_ [6]   


 

 

♥

 

 

Niall, siadający na brzegu mojej ławki, wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

– Nad czym tak dumasz, Louis? – zagadnął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ten uśmiech był dla niego tak charakterystyczny, że nie umiałem wyobrazić go sobie bez niego. Wesoła mina, radość w oczach, poczucie humoru i duży dystans do samego siebie – nie umiałem dziwić się, co Harry w nim widzi. Byli ładną parą. A jednak… wciąż czułem dziwaczny dyskomfort na samą myśl o tym.

  
_Louis!_ , przywołałem się do porządku.

– Zastanawiam się… – wymamrotałem. – Zastanawiam… Niall, co byś zrobił, gdybyś dostawał codziennie anonimowe liściki? – zapytałem.

Blondyn zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym odparł:

– Cóż, pewnie zaczaiłbym się i podejrzał, kto je podrzuca. Może nie byłoby to zbyt eleganckie – zachichotał – ale ciekawość wzięłaby górę. A co?

– Nie, nic – zapewniłem szybko.

Dostałem od H. już 6 listów. Utrzymywaliśmy  _kontakt_  już od prawie tygodnia. Jak to możliwe, że sam nie wpadłem na to, by zobaczyć, kto wrzuca kartki do mojej szafki? Dzięki temu mógłbym dowiedzieć się, kim jest H. i wreszcie z nią porozmawiać. Tak naprawdę. Poznać ją bliżej. Byłem jej ciekaw jak nikogo dotąd. Dziwiło to mnie samego. W końcu dziewczyna wybrała do porozumienia się ze mną najgorszy możliwy sposób – walentynki.

Ale zaintrygowała mnie. Nie umiałem przed tym uciec.

– Och, Harry tu idzie – ucieszył się Niall, momentalnie podrywając się do góry i machając jak oszalały. Chwilę później Harry faktycznie pojawił się koło nas, powitany czułym uściskiem ze strony blondyna. Przełknąłem ślinę, starając się wyprzeć nieprzyjemne uczucie ze swojej podświadomości.  _Uspokój się_ , pouczyłem sam siebie.  _Zachowujesz się idiotycznie._  


– Cześć, Harry – przywitałem go, starając się uśmiechnąć w miarę naturalnie.

– Cześć, Lou… Louis. Cześć, Louis – odpowiedział chłopak, rumieniąc się lekko. Zastanowiłem się mimowolnie, czy czerwieni się tak przy wszystkich, czy to tylko ja tak go peszę.

– Jak minął ci weekend? – zagadnąłem.

– Mhh… Nieźle. Tylko strasznie szybko – westchnął.

– Niech zgadnę. Nim się obejrzałeś, piątek zmienił się w niedzielę wieczór? – zaśmiałem się, niemal nieświadomie cytując słowa H.

Harry, o ile to możliwe, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

– Coś w tym stylu – wymamrotał pod nosem.

– Znam ten ból – wtrącił Niall. – Poniedziałek rano to strasznie makabryczna pora. Choćbyś spał nie wiem ile, i tak się nie wyśpisz i rano będziesz ledwie żywy.

– Racja – przyznałem.

– A potem przez resztę dnia – dodał – to zaspanie szczypie w oczy jak… jak…

– Sól morska – podpowiedział Harry, wywołując na mojej twarzy mimowolny uśmiech.

Sól morska.  _Sal del mar._  Prawie, jakby wiedział.

 

 

♥

 

 

_wtorek_

_Witaj tego pięknego, wtorkowego ranka, Lou!_

_Pewnie zabrzmiało to dziwnie optymistycznie jak na dzień, kiedy trzeba rano wstać do szkoły, co? Ale dzisiejszy zaczął się naprawdę dobrze. Obudziły mnie ptaki. Ogarniasz to? Ptaki. W Anglii. W lutym. Świat chyba zwariował. Jednak było to miłe, naprawdę. Coś jak wczesny powiew wiosny, wiesz._

_Lubisz śpiew ptaków, Lou?_

_Pamiętam, że kiedyś, dawno temu, jeszcze w dość wczesnym dzieciństwie, rodzice sprezentowali mi kanarka. Nadal mam uśmiech na twarzy, gdy to wspominam. Dzisiejsza kartka jest żółta niczym jego piórka. Pamiętam prawie, jakby to było wczoraj: siedzę na pufie przy jego klatce i patrzę na niego godzinami, wsłuchując się w jego ptasie pieśni… Nigdy mi się to nie nudziło, przysięgam._

_Szkoda, że kanarki żyją tak krótko. To jest właśnie smutne w przywiązywaniu się do zwierzątek domowych. Zawsze odchodzą zbyt szybko._

_Ale, gdyby tak się zastanowić, to samo jest z ludźmi. Nigdy nie ma się wrażenia, że spędziło się z kimś, kogo się kochało, wystarczająco wiele czasu, kiedy ostatecznie odejdzie. Prawda?… Wydaje mi się… Wydaje mi się, że właśnie dlatego tak często czujemy się winni, gdy ktoś nam bliski umrze. Bo wiemy, że mogliśmy poświęcić mu więcej uwagi, więcej czasu, więcej z nim dzielić, a uświadamiamy to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy nie da się tego już zmienić. Nie warto marnować ani chwili._

_Nie powinno się bronić przed miłością, bo potem może być już zbyt późno._

 

_H._

 

Przeczytałem wtorkowy list od H. kilkakrotnie. Najpierw w szkole, a potem jeszcze w domu. Za każdym razem mój wzrok na dłużej zatrzymywał się na ostatnim zdaniu.

_Nie powinno się bronić przed miłością, bo potem może być już zbyt późno._

Nie mogłem obiecać jej, że będę potrafił ją pokochać. Nie da się zmusić nikogo do miłości, to zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Ale… mogłem spróbować.  _Chciałem_  spróbować.

– Louis, mama woła cię na chwilę na dół – usłyszałem niespodziewanie. Podniosłem wzrok, by zobaczyć swoją siostrę, Lottie, zaglądającą do mojego pokoju.

– Mhh, okej, dzięki – odparłem, odkładając złożoną na pół kartkę na bok i podnosząc się z łóżka. Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Charlotte odsunęła się na bok, by mnie przepuścić.

Kiedy już miałem zejść po schodach, zatrzymał mnie jej głos.

– Ładne – oznajmiła. Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, na co patrzy. Na moment zamarłem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że… jej spojrzenie skoncentrowane było na moim liście. A konkretniej – na stronie, na której, tradycyjnie, H. zapisała jeden ze swoich złotych cytatów. – To walentynka dla jakiejś dziewczyny? – zapytała Lottie.

– Coś w tym stylu – mruknąłem.

– Nie sądziłam, że jesteś tak poetycki – stwierdziła moja siostra z uśmiechem, a potem uprzejmie opuściła mój pokój. Zbiegłem na dół.

Gdy tylko wróciłem, sam szybko przebiegłem wzrokiem po cytacie i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu, kiedy czytałem starannie wypisane  _jej_  charakterem pisma słowa.

 

  
_Mów szeptem, jeśli mówisz o miłości_ [7].

 

W tamtym momencie postanowiłem. Choćbym miał czaić się w pobliżu swojej szafki nawet parę godzin, jutro dowiem się, kim jest H.

 

 

♥

 

 

_środa_

Szkoda, że w praktyce nie okazało się to tak proste.

Siedziałem w szatni naprawdę długo. Musiałem przyjść jeszcze przed nią, bo gdy zajrzałem do środka, nie znalazłem jeszcze żadnego listu. To napełniło mnie optymizmem. Ale ten optymizm ulatniał się bardzo szybko, bo choć przez wąskie korytarze przewijało się wielu ludzi, nikt wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru niczego mi podrzucać. Gdy wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje, zrezygnowany wstałem i powlokłem się do klasy.

Dlaczego ja w ogóle posłuchałem tego Nialla? H. musiała mnie zobaczyć i zrezygnowała z wrzucenia kolejnej kartki, nie chcąc się zdradzić. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Ale nie przewidziałem. I teraz byłem jednocześnie zły, poirytowany… i smutny. Zayn zauważył to od razu, ale o nic nie spytał. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny.

Przez całą matematykę siedziałem jak struty. Musiałem nawet wyglądać kiepsko, bo nauczycielka ani razu mnie nie zapytała, mimo że  _musiała_  widzieć, że wcale nie uważam. Może nie była taka okropna? Zi miał, oczywiście, inne zdanie na ten temat, ale w jego przypadku ta niechęć była odwzajemniona, więc nie powinienem się dziwić.

Liczyłem na to, że H. jeszcze zdąży dostarczyć list do mojej szafki. Specjalnie ociągałem się ze sprawdzeniem tego na przerwie, by dać jej więcej czasu. Jednak i tak czekało mnie rozczarowanie.

Nic. Nawet maleńkiej karteczki.

Zaglądałem tam jeszcze parę razy, aż zupełnie straciłem nadzieję. Czyżby jednak postanowiła zerwać ze mną kontakt? To byłoby okrutne. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, kim jest. Jak miałbym ją odszukać?… Gdyby teraz przestała podrzucać mi te swoje kolorowe kartki, ja po prostu…

Och, okej. Nie znałem jej, nie tak naprawdę. Nie wiedziałem o niej wiele. Ale ten tydzień, podczas którego regularnie dostawałem od niej listy, był najbardziej niezwykłym w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. I po prostu nie mogłem tego stracić.

Po lekcjach ze smętną miną powędrowałem do szatni. Teraz już nawet nie liczyłem na to, że znajdę w swojej szafce list. Gdyby H. miała go dzisiaj podrzucić, zrobiłaby to już dawno.

O dziwo, był tam.

Na początku widok niewielkiej, granatowej karteczki tak mnie zaskoczył, że przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wpatrywałem się w nią bez słowa. Kiedy jednak wreszcie się ocknąłem, omal nie zacząłem tańczyć z radości. Z tylko jednym butem na nodze, usiadłem pod swoją szafką i niecierpliwie otworzyłem wiadomość.

 

_Dzień dobry!_

_Przepraszam za to spóźnienie. Spotkało mnie coś… niespodziewanego, tak to nazwijmy. Właśnie przez to mamy ten poślizg. Ale, oto jest. Tęskniłeś?_

_Nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej, więc nie będę się rozpisywać. Zauważyłeś, że na zewnątrz robi się coraz cieplej? To takie… pełne nadziei. Wiem, że się powtarzam i wczoraj też mowa była o nadchodzącej wiośnie, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Z czym kojarzy ci się „wiosna”? Dla mnie to początek czegoś dobrego. To znaczy, nigdy nie wiadomo, co nam przyniesie, ale wtedy wszystko się odradza. Kwitną kwiaty, budzą się zwierzęta, ptaki wracają do swoich domów. Wszystko na nowo odżywa. Zatem, słowo: „wiosna” to prawie jak: „nadchodzi nowe”._

_Nadchodzi? Jak myślisz?_

_Dzisiaj dzień siódmy, a kartka jest granatowa. To… właściwie, to podpowiedź. Wcześniej lub później domyślisz się, kim jestem. I to nie tylko moje „pobożne życzenie” (właściwie, trochę się tego boję), ale wiem na pewno, że tak się stanie. Być może już niedługo._

 

_H._

_PS.: Rzuciło mi się w oczy, że wypatrywałeś mojej kartki. Powiedzenie, że mnie to nie ucieszyło, byłoby jawnym kłamstwem. Dlatego, cóż… Myślę, że wypadałoby dać Ci furtkę. Możliwość dowiedzenia się też czegoś o mnie. A więc, gdybyś chciał kiedyś sam do mnie napisać… Wiesz, gdzie jest schowek na trzecim piętrze? Chyba nikt już tam nie chadza. A ja przynajmniej nikogo nigdy tam nie widuję. W podłodze jest poluzowana deska. Zatem, gdybyś miał chęć… Po prostu zostaw tam kartkę. Obiecuję, że trafi – tylko i wyłącznie – do mnie._

_PS 2.: Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz. To znaczy, nie twierdzę, że kiedykolwiek jest inaczej, ale po prostu chcę Ci to dzisiaj powiedzieć._

 

Gdy tylko skończyłem czytać, przycisnąłem kartkę do piersi, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wszystko było z nią w porządku. I nie porzuciła mnie. Wręcz odwrotnie. Teraz dała mi możliwość skontaktowania się ze sobą. Mogłem sam do niej napisać. Co prawda nie było to to samo, co kontakt twarzą twarz, ale zawsze coś. Sytuacja przestała być aż tak niepewna.

Ukryłem list w kieszeni i dokończyłem ubieranie, by szybkim krokiem wyjść ze szkoły. Chciałem zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i chociaż na chwilę zostać sam na sam z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, których nie rozumiałem.

Byłem już mniej-więcej w połowie drogi, gdy natknąłem się na Harry'ego. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie było go dzisiaj w szkole, założyłem jest, że jest chory. Niall też nic wiedział. Co więc…

– Hej, Harry! – zawołałem za nim. Nie usłyszał mnie jednak. Wydawało mi się, że wręcz przyspieszył kroku.

  
_Dziwne_.

Też zacząłem iść szybciej, ostatecznie aż pobiegłem, ale wreszcie go dogoniłem. Ze śmiechem pociągnąłem go za ramię, by w końcu mnie zauważył.

– Dokąd tak ci się spieszy? – zapytałem wesoło, wybiegając przed niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

To był błąd. Gdy tylko ujrzałem jego twarz, moja wesołość natychmiast się ulotniła.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytałem, zmuszając go do przystanięcia.

– Nikt – wymamrotał. – Potknąłem się.

Unikał mojego spojrzenia. Jeśli potrzebowałem bardziej oczywistego potwierdzenia, to było właśnie ono.

Lewa połowa twarzy Harry'ego była w porządku. Jasna skóra, mocno zarysowana szczęka, przejrzyste, zielone oko. Wyglądała jak każdego innego dnia.

Prawa nie.

Od linii szczęki, poprzez cały policzek, niemal do skroni, ciągnął się okropny, fioletowy siniak. Oko było opuchnięte, a czoło zadrapane. Nie wiem, ile razy musiałby się  _potykać_ , żeby zrobić sobie coś takiego. Może nabrałby na to kogoś innego. Ale ja nie byłem naiwny.

– Kto ci to zrobił, Harry? – powtórzyłem.

– Nikt! – burknął ponownie, starając się zasłonić pobitą część twarzy. Westchnąłem ciężko.

–  _Kto_  tak cię pobił? Powiedz mi, proszę.

– Nikt. Mnie. Nie. Pobił – odparł chłopak. – Przecież powiedziałem ci, że się potknąłem.

Otworzyłem usta, by nadal naciskać, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałem. Zamiast tego, wyciągnąłem do niego otwartą dłoń. Popatrzył na mnie tylko z konsternacją.

– No, chodź – zachęciłem. Kiedy nadal nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, sam złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem za sobą.

– Dokąd ty… – zaczął.

– Do mnie – odparłem krótko. – Niezależnie od tego, _w jaki sposób_  nabawiłeś się tych sińców, przyda się na to trochę lodu.

Czułem, że ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale najwyraźniej ugryzł się w język, bo nie odezwał się więcej ani słowem aż do momentu, gdy znaleźliśmy się w mojej kuchni. Zdecydował się zabrać głos dopiero wtedy, gdy delikatnie przyłożyłem torebkę z lodem do jego opuchniętej twarzy.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał cicho.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadałem.

– Tak postępują przyjaciele – stwierdziłem w końcu.

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zauważył z goryczą.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że nie możemy być – odparłem.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Chciałbyś… chciałbyś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić?… – wyszeptał. Jego głos był tak ochrypły i drżący, że ledwie rozróżniłem słowa.

– Jeśli tylko tego chcesz. – Ostrożnie przesunąłem lód na jego szczękę. Samotna kropelka wody zaczęła spływać po jego skórze; od skroni, poprzez policzek, aż do szyi, by potem zniknąć pod materiałem jego koszulki. Odchrząknąłem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ją obserwuję.

– I nie przeszkadza ci, że ja… no, wiesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, w którym dało się słyszeć drobną iskierkę nadziei.

– Że ty co? – zmarszczyłem brwi, z trudem odrywając wzrok od jego gładkiej, śnieżnobiałej szyi i skupiając go na jego zielonych tęczówkach. – Chodzi ci o to, że jesteś gejem?

Harry zarumienił się i spuścił głowę.

– To przecież nic złego – wymamrotałem, przejeżdżając zimnym okładem z powrotem w okolice jego czoła. – Nie przeszkadza mi, że ty i Niall… – zacząłem, ale urwałem, bo przecież mi  _przeszkadzało_. Wciąż nie miałem bladego pojęcia, czemu, ale ewidentnie mi przeszkadzało.

Kędzierzawa głowa momentalnie poderwała się do góry.

– Ja i Niall? – powtórzył. – Ja i Niall  _co_?

– No, wiesz – mruknąłem. – Ty i on… że wy… spotykacie się.

Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z trudną do zidentyfikowania miną, po czym… parsknął śmiechem.

– Myślałeś, że spotykam się z Niallem? – zapytał, kręcąc głową, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– A nie? – zdziwiłem się.

– Oczywiście, że nie – oznajmił. – To mój przyjaciel, głupku.

Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem czuć przez to wyznanie takiej ulgi, ale czułem.

– Och, w takim razie… wybacz – powiedziałem, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem.

Harry, nadal wyraźnie rozbawiony, zmierzwił sobie włosy.

– Ciekawy początek,  _przyjacielu_.

– Czy teraz wreszcie powiesz mi, kto ci to zrobił? – wypaliłem, nim zdążyłem pomyśleć.

Chłopak momentalnie zmarkotniał.

– Proszę – dodałem, wiedząc, że teraz i tak już tego nie cofnę. – Martwię się o ciebie.

Milczenie zdawało się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Wreszcie Harry odezwał się cicho:

– Nie wiem. Nie wiem, kto to był. Po prostu, kiedy szedłem dziś do szkoły… – Skrzywił się. – Zakładam, że nie wszyscy są tak tolerancyjni jak ty.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy moje dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

– Ktoś zaatakował cię, bo jesteś homoseksualistą? – wycedziłem.

– To nie takie rzadkie – odparł szybko. – Takie sytuacje często się zdarzają. Sam mam to już niepierwszy raz. Nie jest tak źle, tym razem to była tylko twarz. Raz złamali mi dwa żebra, wiesz?

Chyba próbował mnie uspokoić, ale uzyskał efekt zupełnie inny od zamierzonego. W tamtym momencie miałem ochotę wyjść na ulicę, znaleźć tego gnoja, który odważył się podnieść na niego rękę, i natrzepać mu do dupy. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć skrzywdzić Harry'ego. On był tak… dobroduszny. Muchy by nie tknął.

– Lou, błagam, nie rób takiej miny – jęknął. – Zaczynam się ciebie bać.

Z trudem rozluźniłem mięśnie twarzy.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotałem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – upewnił się, biorąc mnie za rękę.

Nie. Nie było w porządku. Było bardzo  _nie w porządku_. Do cholery, przecież chłopak, z którym chodzę do szkoły od lat, właśnie wyznał mi, że inni go maltretują, bo jest gejem. Co mogło być bardziej przeciwne do  _w porządku_?

– Tak – powiedziałem jednak. – W porządku.

 

Harry został u mnie aż do wieczora. Z miłym zaskoczeniem odkryłem, że lubimy podobne zespoły i niemal te same filmy. Było naprawdę sympatycznie, ale poranne wydarzenia musiały na niego wpłynąć, bo wydawał się być naprawdę zmęczony. I tak, gdy wyszedłem na chwilę do toalety, po powrocie znalazłem go, drzemiącego w najlepsze na moim łóżku. Kiedy spał, jego rysy wygładziły się niemal na kształt dziecięcych. Przez to wszystkie te siniaki wyglądały jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Na palcach podszedłem bliżej i przykryłem go kocem, po czym usiadłem obok niego. _Niech śpi,_  pomyślałem.  _Przyda mu się to_. Wycierpiał dzisiaj wystarczająco wiele jak na jeden dzień. Bolało mnie to, cholernie mnie to bolało.

Delikatnie pogłaskałem go po włosach, z dziwnym ciężarem w żołądku przypominając sobie cytat, który wybrała dziś H.

 

  
_Prawdziwa miłość jest raną. I tylko tak ją można odnaleźć w sobie, gdy czyjś ból boli człowieka, jak jego własny ból_ [8] _._   


 

 

♥

 

 

_czwartek_

– A gdzie podział się Harry? – zapytał Zayn podczas jednej z przerw, kiedy Niall dosiadł się do nas, zamiast, jak zwykle, spędzić ją z nim.

– Harry jest chory – odparł blondyn, wzruszając ramionami. – Napisał mi wczoraj, że w tym tygodniu już nie przyjdzie do szkoły.

Spuściłem głowę, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z nimi. Najwyraźniej tylko ja wiedziałem, jak jest naprawdę. Że Harry postanowił nie pojawiać się w szkole, dopóki opuchlizna nie zejdzie, a siniaki nie zbledną na tyle, by mógł ukryć je pod podkładem. Powiedział mi to z takim spokojem, że wciąż miałem dreszcze na samą myśl. Bo prawdziwa treść była ukryta między wierszami: skoro było to dla niego już tak normalne,  _ile razy_  musiał wcześniej korzystać z tego sposobu?…

– Jakiś wirus? – zainteresował się mój przyjaciel.

Niall popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co? Czemu mnie o to pytasz?

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Zi liczy na to, że jemu też uda się wykręcić od szkoły – wyjaśniłem. Znałem go już wystarczająco długo, by przekonać się, że to on zawsze był pierwszy do biegania boso po śniegu czy pocałunków z przeziębionymi dziewczynami.

– I aż dziwię się, że ty nie – odparł Zayn. – W przyszłym tygodniu  _Walentynki_ , zapomniałeś?

Otworzyłem usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zupełnie wypadło mi to z głowy. Cała ta sprawa z Harrym oraz listy od H. sprawiły, że nieszczęsny 14 lutego nie wydawał mi się już tak straszny. Właściwie, wręcz odwrotnie – miałem cichą nadzieję, że moja  _tajemnicza wielbicielka_ postanowi wtedy wreszcie mi się ujawnić.

Kolejna kartka od niej już spoczywała na dnie mojego plecaka. Dziś też nie znalazłem jej od razu po przyjściu do szkoły, ale na pierwszej przerwie. Tym razem znów była czerwona. Nauczyłem się już, że H. niczego nie robi bez powodu. Nawet jeśli nie miałem pojęcia, co nią kieruje, na pewno miała jakiś cel.

– W tym roku nie jest tak źle – powiedziałem ostrożnie, nie chcąc wzbudzić podejrzeń.

– Mhm – mruknął Zi, mierząc mnie wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem.

– Czyli w tym roku masz jakąś  _swoją_  Walentynkę? – zapytał Niall, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

Chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie pierwszy list od H., sprzed tygodnia.

_Marzę o tym, by w tym roku zostać Twoją Walentynką._

– Można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotałem i natychmiast oberwałem w ramię.

– I nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – parsknął Zayn, udając poruszonego do głębi. – Świnia!

– No, tak wyszło – skomentowałem, pocierając obolałe miejsce z kwaśną miną.

Niall przekrzywił głowę.

– Znamy ją? – zagadnął.

– Może… – stwierdziłem cicho.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie była prosta.

 

 

♥

 

 

List wyciągnąłem dopiero wracając do domu. Tym razem chciałem przeczytać go na spokojnie, nie wśród panującego w szkole gwaru. Otworzyłem niecierpliwie kartkę.

 

_Witaj, Lou!_

_Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że moje „walentynki” nie spełniają zbyt dobrze swojej roli. W końcu to powinna być kartka „miłosna”, a nie zapis moich myśli, prawda?… Więc dzisiaj wrócimy trochę do szablonu. Troszkę._

_Czas opowiedzieć Ci, za co lubię Cię najbardziej._

_Lubię w Tobie to, że jesteś oddany przyjaciołom i troszczysz się o nich, czasem bardziej niż o samego siebie. Jesteś wierny, empatyczny i lojalny. Praktycznie od naszego pierwszego spotkania marzyło mi się, by jakimś cudem dostać się do grona Twoich przyjaciół. Jest dość wąskie, nieprawdaż? Wszyscy Cię uwielbiają, ale Ty… Ty musisz naprawdę się do kogoś przywiązać, by nazwać go „przyjacielem”. Cenniejsze niż złoto._

_Uwielbiam Twoje poczucie humoru. Potrafisz jednym słowem rozbawić całą grupę. Poza tym Twój śmiech jest tak zaraźliwy, że choćby zjadał mnie od środka niewyobrażalny smutek, i tak się uśmiechnę. Czasem zdajesz się być wręcz lekiem na całe zło._

_Wiesz, co jeszcze zasługuje na adorację? To, że nigdy nie zostawiasz ludzi w potrzebie. Trafiła mi się ostatnio okazja, by przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Nie umiesz przejść obojętnie obok cierpienia… Przez to czasami zdarza mi się mieć wrażenie, że, cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze będziesz obok._

_To piękna wizja._

 

_H._

 

Gdy skończyłem czytać, musiałem na chwilę przystanąć. Zbyt wiele emocji naraz. Ugh. Jak ona mogła mi to robić? Chwilami zapominałem przez nią gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

Czy można zauroczyć się w osobie, której się nie zna?… Ludzie czasem zakochiwali się w sobie przez internet, gdzie nie mogli mieć pewności, czy ten drugi przez cały czas ich nie okłamuje. Ja miałem H. na wyciągnięcie ręki, choć nie mogłem jej dosięgnąć. Oczywiście, to wszystko wciąż mogło być głupim żartem. Ale… słowa, które do mnie pisała, wydawały się być tak  _szczere_ i intymne, że byłem niemal pewny, że mam do czynienia z prawdziwą osobą. Osobą, która, z nie do końca jasnych dla mnie względów, najwyraźniej była we mnie zakochana.

Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na kartkę. Delikatnie przesunąłem opuszkami palców po tekście, zupełnie, jakbym chciał odczytać Braille'a. Potem przesunąłem je na cytat, który tym razem był tekstem piosenki. Dziwnie dobrze pasującym do treści listu.

 

_You’re the light, you’re the night_

  
_You’re the color of my blood_ [ 9]   


 

 

♥

 

 

_piątek_

Harry'ego znów nie było w szkole. Niall wydawał się być samotny z tego powodu, więc nadal kręcił się wokół mnie i Zayna. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ten chłopak wnosił do otoczenia niesamowicie dużo radości.

– Mam nadzieję, że w poniedziałek już przyjdzie – westchnął, zapytany przez mojego przyjaciela o zdrowie bruneta.

Też miałem taką nadzieję. Widziałem się z Harrym poprzedniego wieczora i jego twarz wyglądała już nieco lepiej. Była szansa, że przez weekend wydobrzeje.

Swoją drogą, znowu spędziliśmy czas bardzo miło. Trochę żałowałem, że nie próbowałem zbliżyć się do niego wcześniej. Był wspaniałą osobą, a ja wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem, choć chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły latami. To z kolei przypominało mi o słowach H.:  _Ty musisz naprawdę się do kogoś przywiązać, by nazwać go „przyjacielem”._  Chyba faktycznie tak było. Ale cieszyłem się, że Harry dołączył do tego grona. Naprawdę, był fantastyczny, tylko ukrywał to pod tą swoją skorupą nieśmiałości, przez co niewiele osób naprawdę próbowało się do niego zbliżyć. Nawet nie wiedzieli, ile tracą. W jego towarzystwie czas mijał mi podejrzanie szybko. Przez to zasiedziałem się u niego aż zbyt długo, ale jego mama zaoferowała się, że mnie odwiezie, więc nie miałem z tego powodu większych problemów w domu. Swoją drogą to bardzo miła kobieta. Miałem wrażenie, że, patrząc na mnie, nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać.

Ale znów zbliżał się weekend. Zastanawiałem się, czego się spodziewać. Tydzień temu dostałem od H. trzy listy. Czy teraz też tak będzie? Podejrzewałem, że tak.

I właśnie dlatego byłem tak zaskoczony, kiedy podczas jednej z przerw znalazłem w szafce tylko jedną kartkę. Pomarańczową.

 

_Drogi Lou,_

_jakie plany na dziś? Jakaś impreza? Jeśli tak, miłej zabawy. I pilnuj Zayna. Dzisiaj nie mogę jednak obiecać Ci, że mnie spotkasz, bo nie mam zamiaru wychodzić wieczorem z domu. Taaak, tylko ja, kubek kakao i książka. Romantycznie, nieprawdaż?_

_Dzisiejsza kartka jest pomarańczowa. Wczorajsza była czerwona. Czy coś Ci to mówi?_

 

_H._

 

_PS.: Nie zapomnij wyjrzeć przez okno jutro rano._

 

Liścik był krótki. Poczułem się niemal zawiedziony, przyzwyczajony już do prawdziwych  _wypracowań_. I wzmianka o oknie. Co to miało oznaczać?

Nie zapominając o kolorach kartek. H. najwyraźniej próbowała coś mi przekazać. Powtarzałem w myślach  _czerwony, pomarańczowy, czerwony, pomarańczowy, czerwony_ … Ale nie potrafiłem tego z niczym skojarzyć. Kolory jak kolory. Chyba przeceniała moje możliwości intelektualne. Chyba nie nadawałem się na detektywa.

To było takie dziwne. Z jednej strony, wciąż była anonimowa. Z drugiej – wydawała się chcieć, bym domyślił się, kim jest. Trochę bałem się, że właśnie na to liczy. I że nie zdradzi mi swej tożsamości, dopóki sam na to nie wpadnę.

Wtedy mógłbym czekać wieczność.

Musiałem nieco się wysilić. Zacząć  _poszukiwać_. Przynajmniej spróbować rozgryźć tę zagadkę.

Spojrzałem na dzisiejszy cytat.

 

  
_Miłość odbiera rozum tym, którzy go posiadają, a daje tym, co go nie mają_ [10] _._   


 

– W porządku – wymamrotałem. – A zatem zacznę od ciebie.

 

 

♥

 

 

Zaraz po szkole wygrzebałem z szuflady wszystkie kartki od H. i ułożyłem je chronologicznie. A więc dwie czerwone, niebieska, pomarańczowa, zielona, fioletowa, żółta, granatowa, znów czerwona i pomarańczowa. W sumie 10. Każda zawierała unikalny cytat. W jakiś sposób wierzyłem, że to one mogą być podpowiedzią. Usiadłem przed komputerem i z pomocą wujka Google wynotowałem sobie, skąd pochodzi każdy z nich.

Sześć pochodziło z piosenek. Cztery były słowami poetów i pisarzy.

Tylko co mi to dawało?

Zacząłem segregować je pod względem treści. Dopasowywałem je do siebie różnymi motywami… Ale pod koniec znów byłem bogatszy o jedno, wielkie  _nic_. Jedynym, co łączyło wszystkie te teksty, było to, że opowiadały o miłości, o zakochanych w sobie ludziach. A przecież i bez tego wiedziałem, że H. coś do mnie czuje. Powiedziała mi to, a raczej napisała. Niemal wprost.

Liczyłem na to, że to śledztwo pozwoli mi przynajmniej nabrać podejrzeć co do tego, kim jest moja  _wielbicielka_. Tymczasem po wszystkim czułem się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż wcześniej.

Może to ja byłem głupi i nadpisywałem rzeczywistość. Może wcale nie dawała mi wskazówek?

  
_KIM JESTEŚ_ , zapisałem na kartce i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Co, jeśli nigdy nie miałem się dowiedzieć?…

 

 

♥

 

 

_sobota_

Wieczorem długo nie mogłem zasnąć, nic więc dziwnego, że gdy się obudziłem, dochodziła dwunasta. Nieco zdziwiłem się, że moja rodzina nie postanowiła zerwać mnie z samego rana z łóżka, ale kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, w domu nikogo nie było. Na lodówce znalazłem notkę od mamy, w której informowała mnie, że pojechała z dziewczynkami na zakupy. Podziękowałem Bogu, że nie zabrały mnie ze sobą. Kilkugodzinne łażenie po sklepach z damską odzieżą – to zdecydowanie nie było to, czego potrzebowałem.

Doprowadziłem się do względnego ładu, zjadłem śniadanie (hmm,  _późne_  śniadanie) i wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Listy wciąż leżały na moim biurku, pootwierane. Odruchowo zerknąłem na ostatni, wczorajszy. Mój wzrok skupił się na ostatnim zdaniu.  _Nie zapomnij wyjrzeć przez okno._ Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Czemu dla H. było tak ważne, bym to zrobił?

Podszedłem do okien i rozsunąłem zasłony, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Mój ogród nie zmienił się przez noc. Wszystko wciąż wyglądało tak samo. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Rzuciłem okiem jeszcze na parapet i zamarłem.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, co widzę. Żółta, złożona na pół kartka.

Szybko otworzyłem okno i wychyliłem się do przodu, by przyciągnąć do siebie wiadomość. Moje dłonie drżały, gdy zacisnąłem ja na cienkim papierze. Przyciągnąłem list do siebie i, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy zamknięciem okiennicy, przeszedłem do lektury.

 

_Witaj,_

_niespodzianka? Pewnie się nie spodziewałeś. Ale tak chyba jest prościej._

_Wiem od przyjaciela, że nie było Cię wczoraj na żadnej imprezie. Jak zatem spędziłeś wczorajszy wieczór? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze. U mnie odbyła się realizacja zapowiedzianych planów. Innymi słowy, cały wieczór spędzony na czytaniu. To nie był zły pomysł._

_Dziś znów na żółto. Wiesz już, jakiego koloru spodziewać się jutro?_

_Mamy ostatnio ładną pogodę, zauważyłeś? Nie wygląda, jak luty. Właściwie, jest wiosennie. Dość ciepło i przyjemnie. Przy takiej aurze, lubię spacerować. Wiem, wiem, brzmi to naiwnie, ale taka właśnie jest prawda. Najchętniej chodzę do parku. Czasem samotnie, czasem z rodziną… Na ogół jednak wolę przebywać we własnym towarzystwie. Mogę wtedy pomyśleć. Zawsze, kiedy mam jakiś problem, wybieram się na spacer. Na świeżym powietrzu, w ciszy… tak najlepiej rozwiązuje się trudności._

_Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że mam coś przeciwko zabraniu Cię kiedyś ze sobą. Oczywiście, zakładając, że będziesz miał chęć na spacer ze mną._

_Spacery też potrafią być romantyczne, tak myślę._

 

_H._

 

Główną myślą, kołaczącą się po mojej głowie, było: H. tutaj przyszła. Była pod moim oknem, podrzuciła mi liścik. Pewnie powinienem być zaniepokojony. Zakradanie się z samego rana pod czyjś dom podchodziło już pod stalkowanie, prawda? A jednak…

Czułem dziwne ciepło na myśl o tym, że była tak blisko. Że odważyła się tutaj przyjść, mimo że ktoś mógł ją zobaczyć, by tylko podrzucić mi walentynkę.

Potem pomyślałem o spacerach. W pewnym sensie miała rację, były idealną okazją do przemyśleń. Ludzie często bezwiednie szli się przejść, gdy mieli do rozwiązania problem. Zayn często wychodził pobiegać, kiedy potrzebował samotności. Kiedyś biegałem z nim…

Przypomniałem sobie o sprawdzeniu cytatu. Może to ten będzie kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki?

 

  
_Kocham Cię bardziej niż wczoraj i mniej niż jutro_ [11] _._   


 

Nie chciałem dusić się przez cały dzień w czterech ścianach. Dziś wyjątkowo nie chciałem być  _sam_. Napisałem kartkę do mamy i zostawiłem ją w kuchni, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedłem z domu.

 

_Mamo,_

_idę do Harry'ego. Wrócę przed 20_

_kocham, Lou_

 

 

♥

 

 

_niedziela_

O ile poprzedniego dnia spałem do oporu, teraz obudziłem się o czwartej i nie mogłem już zmrużyć oka. H. cały czas siedziała mi w głowie. Dołączyłem żółtą kartkę do kolekcji, licząc, że nagle doznam olśnienia, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Za parę godzin miałem otrzymać kolejną – zdaniem H. powinienem wiedzieć, w jakim kolorze będzie, ale ja nie miałem bladego pojęcia – ale obawiałem się, że też nie wniesie wiele. To było strasznie deprymujące.

Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni zacząłem czytać treść wszystkich listów, szukając jakiegoś znaku, czegoś, co mi pomoże. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymałem się przy liście numer osiem i wzmiance o schowku, w którym mogłem zostawić wiadomość dla  _niej_. Uświadomiłem sobie, że, choć na początku tak bardzo podekscytowała mnie perspektywa odpisania na którąś z wiadomości, wciąż nie spróbowałem tego zrobić. Teraz byłaby idealna okazja.

Ale to niedziela. Wybieranie się do szkoły  _teraz_  było najsłabszą z możliwych opcji. Nawet gdybym dał radę jakoś się tam dostać (czy szkoły w ogóle są otwarte w niedzielę?), H. mogłaby zobaczyć moją karteczkę dopiero jutro. O ile w ogóle by ją zobaczyła.

  
_Ona tutaj będzie, już za parę godzin,_  pomyślałem.  _Będzie tu, pod moim oknem, żeby podrzucić mi liścik._  


Czemu nie miałbym zostawić jej wiadomości  _tu_?

Usiadłem do biurka i przyciągnąłem do siebie pustą kartkę papieru i długopis. Przygryzłem jego końcówkę, zastanawiając się, jak to sformułować. Nie mogłem zapytać jej wprost, wtedy na pewno by mi nie odpowiedziała. Więc  _co_?

Choć trwało to niemożliwie długo, wreszcie zdecydowałem. Starannie, dużymi literami napisałem:  _CZY DAJESZ MI JAKIEŚ WSKAZÓWKI?_  i podszedłem do okna. Postanowiłem przykleić kartkę do szyby od wewnątrz, tak, by przypadkiem nie zamokła, ale by H. mogła bez problemu odczytać pytanie. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ją zauważy.

  
_Wiesz, że nie podejdzie bliżej, jeśli będziesz na nią czekał,_  powiedziałem sobie. Wczoraj nie musiała niczego się obawiać, bo spałem jak suseł. Ale dziś… wiedziałem, że już nie zasnę. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że ją przestraszę.

Wziąłem pierwszą z brzegu książkę i zszedłem do kuchni. Jeśli nikogo nie będzie w pokoju, nie powinna się wahać. Ja? Ja musiałem już tylko czekać.

 

 

♥

 

 

Kartka, którą znalazłem na parapecie, była zielona.

Otworzyłem ją z namaszczeniem, jakby spodziewając się, że w środku znajdę odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania. Czekało mnie gorzkie rozczarowanie.

List w niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych.

 

_Cześć, Lou._

_Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze._

_Znów mamy niedzielę. Szybko to minęło, co?… Jutro znów widzimy się w szkole. A przynajmniej ja widzę Ciebie. Chyba że już wiesz, kogo masz wyglądać? Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to._

_Niedługo miną dwa tygodnie od mojej pierwszej „walentynki” do Ciebie. Czy żałuję? Nie. Opłacało się przezwyciężyć strach. Nawet jeśli nie mogę liczyć na wiele, nie będę wyrzucać sobie braku prób._

_Wiesz, jak to mówią. Jak już spadać, to z wysokiego konia. Więc… dobrze było spróbować._

_Do 14 lutego zostały dwa dni. Nie obiecuję, że wyślę Ci wtedy kolejną kartkę. Pewnie utonęłaby w morzu innych… Ten rok w niczym nie różni się od innych. Z całą pewnością dostaniesz ich dziesiątki._

_Dziwienie się temu byłoby hipokryzją. Nie tylko ja mam do Ciebie słabość._

_Codziennie uczę się nie oczekiwać wiele. Jednak to strasznie trudne._

 

_H._

 

Nie ma mojej odpowiedzi. Spuściłem głową, uspokajając oddech. Nie powinienem się widzieć. W końcu nie pisała tego listu pod moim oknem, prawda? Musiała mieć gotowy wcześniej, teraz tylko go przyniosła. To normalne, że nie ma…

Czemu więc byłem zawiedziony?

Jedynym, co trochę przypominało reakcję na moje pytanie, był cytat.

 

  
_Dobrze widzi się tylko sercem. Najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu_ [12] _._   


 

To daje 6 z piosenek i 6 z literatury. Nie wiedziałem, czemu wciąż się tego trzymam, ale to było wszystko, co miałem. Obudziła się we mnie jeszcze większa determinacja, by rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Problem polegał na tym, że kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać.

 

 

♥

 

 

_poniedziałek_

Tym razem nie znalazłem już listu na swoim parapecie. Ale był poniedziałek. Pewnie H. miała zamiar podrzucić mi go do szafki, jak zwykle. Z tą myślą udałem się do szkoły.

Wiadomość już na mnie czekała. Niebieska.

Otworzyłem ją drżącymi dłońmi. Długość tekstu omal nie złamała mi serca.

 

_Wciąż daję Ci wskazówki._

_H._

_PS.: Chcę dziś wracać samotnie._

 

 

_You said I’ve got another face_

  
_That’s not a fault of mine these days_ [13]   


 

Złożyłem kartkę i wepchnąłem ją do plecaka. Czułem się… źle. Po tych wszystkich długich listach, w których H. dawała mi poznać swoje myśli i  _siebie,_  ten wydawał się być zwyczajnie chłodny. Miałem wrażenie, że rozczarowałem ją moim pytaniem. Była pewna, że już wiem… A ja nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem. Potrzebowałem pomocy, a zamiast tego otrzymałem dwa krótkie zdania, które kompletnie nic mi nie mówiły. Wręcz przeciwnie.  _Chcę dziś wracać samotnie_? Co miała na myśli? Przecież  _nigdy_  nie wracaliśmy razem. Nie mogliśmy, skoro nie wiedziałem, kim jest.

Czy chciała mi powiedzieć, że to  _koniec_?

– Louis? – zagadnął zaniepokojony Zayn. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy się pojawił.

Przywołałem na twarz najbardziej naturalny śmiech, na jaki było mnie stać.

– Już idę – odparłem. – Jak minął ci weekend, stary?

Czułem, że nie dał się zwieść i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie dociekał. Wydawał się wyczuwać, że to tylko pogorszyłoby moje samopoczucie. Znał mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Niall chyba już automatycznie uznawał się za członka  _paczki_ , bo podszedł do nas od razu, gdy pojawiliśmy się w klasie. Dzisiaj był już razem z Harrym. Zauważyłem, że, odkąd wiedziałem, że nie są parą, w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało mi już, kiedy widziałem ich razem. Dziwaczne.

Harry wyglądał lepiej. Jego skóra miała co prawa nieco nienaturalny odcień, ale podejrzewałem, że wkrótce mu to minie. W każdym razie, jeśli siniaki wciąż jeszcze nie zniknęły, zamaskował je idealnie.

Znów się uśmiechnąłem. Tym razem nie musiałem już się do tego zmuszać. Harry zawsze wywoływał go na mojej twarzy.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytałem z troską.

Chyba nieco speszyło go to pytanie, ale udało mu się nie zarumienić.

– Dobrze. Czego chyba nie można powiedzieć o tobie, co? – zauważył.

– Tsaaa… – westchnąłem.

Harry wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu zrobił krok do przodu… i przytulił mnie.

Dopóki tego nie zrobił, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebowałem. Znikając na moment w jego ogromnych ramionach, wreszcie poczułem się bezpiecznie. I dlatego, gdy próbował się odsunąć, nie pozwoliłem mu na to.

Wsłuchując się w rytmiczne bicie jego serca, udało mi się uwierzyć, że moja historia wcale nie musi mieć smutnego zakończenia.

 

 

♥

 

 

Po trzeciej lekcji zadzwoniła do mnie mama. Brzmiała na spanikowaną. Nauczycielka Daisy zadzwoniła do niej, mówiąc, że moja siostra ma gorączkę i powinna natychmiast położyć się do łóżka. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że mama nie mogła tak po prostu wyjść z pracy.

– Błagam cię, Louis, jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją – jęknęła.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedziałem. – Weź oddech. Zaraz po nią pójdę.

– Dobrze. Przepraszam, że tak zawracam ci głowę, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam, kogo… – zaczęła znów, ale jej przerwałem.

– Wszystko w porządku, mamo. Nie będę płakać, że ominie mnie hiszpański – skomentowałem.

Szczerze mówiąc, nawet cieszyłem się, że mam pretekst, by wyjść wcześniej ze szkoły. Byłem już zmęczony tym dniem. Pożegnałem się z Zaynem i Niallem (Harry miał lekcje na innym piętrze), po czym ruszyłem do szatni.

Szkoła, do której chodziły moje młodsze siostry, nie znajdowała się jakoś daleko. Pół godziny później weszliśmy wraz z Daisy do domu (nauczycielka nalegała, żeby Phoebe mimo wszystko została na pozostałych lekcjach). Nie trzeba było być lekarzem, żeby domyślić się, że mała jest chora. Wyglądała jak cień siebie. Pomogłem jej zdjąć kurtkę i bezzwłocznie wysłałem do łóżka. Sam powędrowałem do kuchni, żeby zrobić jej trochę ciepłej herbaty.

– Cześć, Louis, co tak wcześnie w domu? – zdziwiła się Fizzy, która wróciła dosłownie kwadrans po nas. Krótko wyjaśniłem jej sytuację. W odpowiedzi zaoferowała się, że zajrzy do Daisy i w razie czego przygotuje jej coś do jedzenia. Przystałem na tę propozycję.

Wszedłem do swojego pokoju i rzuciłem plecak na łóżko. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o kartce. Wyjąłem ją i przeczytałem jeszcze raz, jakby licząc, że wtedy dostrzegę w niej drugie dno.

 

_Wciąż daję Ci wskazówki._

_H._

_PS.: Chcę dziś wracać samotnie._

 

Nie dostrzegłem. Uświadomiłem sobie za to, że Walentynki wypadają już… jutro. To, plus dziwna oschłość wiadomości H. sprawiło, że zrozumiałem, że to może być ostatni dzwonek. Jeśli nie chciałem jej utracić.

Postanowiłem skupić się jeszcze na cytacie. Od samego początku coś mówiło mi, że to one mogą być drogą do rozwikłania tajemnicy i choć do tej pory się to nie sprawdziło, nie wiedziałem, co innego mógłbym zrobić.

Wpisałem te dwie, krótkie linijki w wyszukiwarkę. Pierwszym wynikiem okazała się piosenka o tytule  _There’s Too Much Love_. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, włączyłem ją. Miała prostą, łatwo wpadającą w ucho melodię. I kompletnie, kompletnie  _nic_  mi nie mówiła.

Moja nadzieja była już w strzępach, kiedy w progu pojawiła się zaciekawiona Fizzy.

– Wydaje mi się, czy słuchasz Belle & Sebastian? – zagadnęła.

Rzuciłem okiem na wykonawcę.

– Wygląda na to, że tak – przyznałem, po czym rzuciłem jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Znasz ich?

– Bardzo lubię tę piosenkę – odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz. To motyw przewodni jednego z moich ulubionych filmów.

– Tak?

– Taaak. Swoją drogą, ten film to idealny przykład nieudolności tłumaczy tytułów, serio – zaśmiała się. – Po angielsku nazywa się  _The Way He Looks [14]_, a oryginalny tytuł to coś w stylu:  _Dzisiaj chcę wrócić sam_. Bardzo logiczne, co nie?

  
_Dzisiaj chcę wrócić sam_.

  
_Dzisiaj chcę wrócić sam_.

  
_Dzisiaj chcę wrócić sam_.

 

_Chcę dziś wracać samotnie._

 

– Jeszcze raz, Fizz, jak nazywa się ten film? – zapytałem szybko.

–  _The Way He Looks_? – odparła, patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

– Okej, dziękuję – wymamrotałem, zapisując to pośpiesznie.

Z jakiegoś powodu H. chciała, żebym obejrzał ten film. Napisała, że daje mi wskazówki, a potem dodała jego tytuł i cytat z piosenki przewodniej. To nie mógł być przypadek.

– Ale ty wiesz, że to jest film o… – zaczęła moja siostra. – A, zresztą nieważne – stwierdziła niespodziewanie i wyszła.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Dziwne.

Znalezienie tego do obejrzenia online nie było tak trudne. Usadowiłem się wygodnie na fotelu i nacisnąłem  _play_.

Chyba nie byłem na to przygotowany.

Film opowiadał historię niewidomego chłopca, Leo. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że właśnie to chce przekazać mi H. – że jest niepełnosprawna. Ale wystarczyło trochę czasu, bym zdecydowanie zmienił zdanie.

Otóż, jednym z głównych wątków filmu była miłość głównego bohatera do… jego szkolnego kolegi.

Przez moją głowę galopowało tyle myśli, że ledwie udało mi się utrzymać koncentrację do końca. Musiałem przyznać, to był dobry film. O dorastaniu i pierwszej miłości. Bardzo subtelny, ładnie ukazywał emocje. Ale jednocześnie zupełnie namieszał w moich. Bo wreszcie dostałem ostatni element układanki, który sprawił, że wszystkie inne nagle wskoczyły na swoje miejsca.

H. była…  _chłopakiem_.

 

 

♥

 

 

Biegnąc do szkoły, układałem sobie w głowie wszystkie nowe informacje.

Dostałem w sumie 13 listów. H. użyła… użył do nich 7 kolorów: czerwonego, pomarańczowego, żółtego, zielonego, niebieskiego, granatowego i fioletowego. Najpierw w kolejności losowej, potem już we właściwej. Wciąż próbował mnie naprowadzić.

Wszystkie te kolory były kolorami tęczy.

Zawsze pisał w formie bezosobowej. Ani razu nie użył męskiej, ale damskiej też nie. Nigdy nie zasugerował, że jest dziewczyną. To  _ja_  byłem tego tak pewny, że nie przypuszczałem nawet, że może być inaczej.

H. był chłopakiem i zakochał się we mnie. Co oznaczało, że musiał być gejem.

Znałem tylko jednego geja o imieniu zaczynającym się na  _H_.

Nagle wszystko naprawdę zaczęło pasować.

  
_Jeśli zamierzasz wybrać się dzisiaj ze swoim przyjacielem, zgaduję, że tam będę._ Na kogo wpadłem podczas tej imprezy? No, właśnie. Na Harry'ego.

  
_Czemu zieleń? To słodka tajemnica. Albo… wskazówka._ Oczy Harry'ego są zielone. Zauważyłem to już jakiś czas temu.

  
_Czy przez to, że inni źle o mnie myślą, jestem złym człowiekiem?_ Harry był prześladowany przez swoją orientację.

  
_Przepraszam za to spóźnienie. Spotkało mnie coś… niespodziewanego, tak to nazwijmy._ To był ten dzień, gdy go pobito w drodze do szkoły. Dlatego się spóźnił.

  
_Nigdy nie zostawiasz ludzi w potrzebie. Trafiła mi się ostatnio okazja, by przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Nie umiesz przejść obojętnie obok cierpienia…_ Kartka z dnia tuż po tym, jak po raz pierwszy zaprosiłem go do siebie.

Mógłbym wyliczać w nieskończoność. Wszystko się zgadzało. Jak mogłem nie dostrzec tego wcześniej?…

W pierwszej chwili – przestraszyłem się. Świadomość, że Harry… Ale potem przypomniałem sobie to dziwne uczucie, które pojawiało się we mnie za każdym razem, gdy widziałem go z Niallem, dopóki nie powiedział mi, że tylko się przyjaźnią. Czy to mogła być  _zazdrość_? A to, że chciałem stłuc na kwaśne jabłko każdego, kto próbował zrobić mu krzywdę? To, że w jego towarzystwie automatycznie polepszał mi się humor? To, że nigdzie nie czułem się tak bezpiecznie, jak w jego ramionach?…

Czy to możliwe, że też zaczynałem coś do niego czuć, tylko nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy?…

Pokręciłem głową. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się tylko w komediach romantycznych. Jednak decyzja była prosta.

Wbiegłem do budynku. Trwała lekcja, więc na korytarzach było pusto. Tym lepiej dla mnie. Wbiegłem na samą górę i skierowałem swoje kroki do opuszczonego schodka. Łatwo znalazłem poluzowaną deskę w podłodze (omal się o nią nie wywaliłem, ale każdy sposób jest dobry). Uklęknąłem, wyciągając z kieszeni pośpiesznie zabraną z domu białą kartkę i marker. Nie musiałem długo się zastanawiać. Dużymi literami nabazgrałem trzy słowa, po czym zwinąłem papier w kulkę i wsunąłem w szparę. Parę minut później byłem już poza terenem szkoły.

Trzy słowa. Tylko trzy.

 

_**CHCĘ CIĘ POZNAĆ** _

 

 

♥

 

 

14 lutego. Walentynki. Od tego dnia wszystko się zaczęło. Gdyby nie Walentynki, Harry prawdopodobnie nigdy nie podrzuciłby mi pierwszej kartki, ani kolejnych. Dzisiaj… dzisiaj wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy byłem bardziej podekscytowany, czy przerażony, kiedy przekraczałem próg budynku szkoły. Bynajmniej nie pomagał mi fakt, że ze wszystkich stron otaczały mnie czerwono-różowe dekoracje.

Jak zwykle, skierowałem swoje kroki do szatni.

Kartka już na mnie czekała. Poczułem ulgę. Trochę bałem się, że naprawdę wszystko zaprzepaściłem.

Tym razem była we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Zajrzałem do środka, czując, że moje ręce drżą tak jak jeszcze nigdy.

Znalazłem tam tylko dwa zdania.

 

_To nie jest czternasta walentynka._

_Czternastą walentynkę znajdziesz na boisku._

 

– Kolejna zagadka? – wymamrotałem. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru się sprzeciwiać. Do dzwonka zostało jeszcze prawie dwadzieścia minut, a boisko znajdowało się tuż za szkołą. Mogłem spokojnie tam pójść.

Tak też zrobiłem.

Nasze szkolne boisko nie robiło wrażenia. Ot, zwykłe pole do gry w kosza. Po obu jego stronach stały skromne, drewniane ławki, wyniszczone deszczem i kolejnymi pokoleniami nastolatków.

Że to właśnie one są moim celem zorientowałem się od razu, gdy dostrzegłem niewielki, kolorowy prostokąt, przyczepiony do jednego z oparć.

Kolejna kartka, identyczna jak poprzednia. Otworzyłem ją powoli.

 

_To też nie jest czternasta walentynka._

_Odwróć się._

 

Minęła chwila, nim zorientowałem się, że ostatnie dwa słowa tyczą się mnie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a potem ostrożnie, najwolniej, jak umiałem, odwróciłem się.

Kilka metrów za mną stał nikt inny jak Harry.

Miał niepewną minę. Był ewidentnie zestresowany. Bał się, że… że go odepchnę?

W dłoniach trzymał bukiet wrzosów. Drżał. Mimo tego, że było dość chłodno, miał na sobie tylko biały T-shirt. Skupiłem na nim wzrok. Na materiale koszulki tak znajomym charakterem pisma napisano:  _14 walentynka._  


Sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Rok w rok dziesiątki dziewczyn wysyłało mi walentynki, licząc na to, że zwrócę na nie uwagę. Jednak nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego, jak on.

Nikt nigdy tak się o mnie nie starał.

Podszedłem do niego szybkim krokiem i wtuliłem się w niego, czując, jakby droga w jego ramiona była jedyną drogą, którą znam na pamięć.

– Nie jesteś czternastą walentynką – wymamrotałem, rozcierając dłońmi jego chłodne plecy.

– N-nie? – spytał.

– Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie – powiedziałem, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zielone. – Jesteś  _jedyną_  walentynką. Moją Walentynką.

Harry podniósł dłoń i opuszkiem kciuka otarł łzę z kącika mojego oka.

– A kiedy Walentynki się skończą? Co wtedy zrobisz ze swoją Walentynką?

Chciałem w tym momencie pocałować go w czoło, ale było to niewykonalne, jako że przewyższał mnie prawie o głowę. Zamiast tego więc wspiąłem się na palce i cmoknąłem go w czubek nosa.

– Taka odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje? – zachichotałem, mrugając do niego.

– Na obecną chwilę? Jak najbardziej – odparł, wreszcie mnie obejmując.

Nawet nie zauważyłbym upływu czasu, gdyby nie dźwięk dzwonka, który przyciągnął nas z powrotem na ziemię.

– Chyba powinniśmy iść na lekcje, co? – mruknął Harry.

– Co, już koniec? A gdzie dzisiejszy cytat dla mnie? – zapytałem ze śmiechem, wtulając się w niego mocniej.

Wtedy Harry przycisnął usta do mojego ucha, tak, że muskały je delikatnie przy każdym jego oddechu, i drżącym głosem wyszeptał:

–  _Kiedy naprawdę zapragniesz miłości, będzie ona czekać na ciebie_ [15] _._  


 

 

**KONIEC**

 

________________________________

  
[1]  _Near, far… – Blisko, daleko, gdziekolwiek jesteś/Wierzę, że serce trwa;_ **Celine Dion – My Heart Will Go On**   


  
[2] _When the stars… – Gdy gwiazdy są zbyt zimne/Zamarzają wokół swego blasku/Na krawędzi nocy/Możemy być ich światłem;_ **Adam Lambert – Nirvana**   


  
[3] _Close your eyes… – Zamknij oczy, a Cię pocałuję/Jutro będę za Tobą tęsknić;_ **The Beatles – All My Loving**   


  
[4] _Starting from here… – Począwszy od teraz/Złóżmy obietnicę/Ty i ja/Po prostu bądźmy szczerzy;_ **Tatu – Not Gonna Get Us**   


  
[5] _Żaden dzień… –_ **Wisława Szymborska** _**, Nic dwa razy** _   


  
[6] _En la arena… – Napisałem na piasku/Że przynoszę Ci miłość/Jeszcze tego nie zmyła/Nawet sól morska;_ **Shakira - Loca Por Ti**   


  
[7 ] _Mów szeptem, jeśli mówisz o miłości_ **– William Szekspir**   


  
[8] _Prawdziwa miłość…_ –  **Wiesław Myśliwski**  


  
[9] _You’re the light… – Jesteś światłem, jesteś nocą/Jesteś kolorem mojej krwi;_ **Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do**   


  
[10] _Miłość odbiera rozum… –_ **Denis Diderot**   


  
[11] _Kocham Cię bardziej niż wczoraj i mniej niż jutro –_ **Paulo Coelho,** _**Zahir** _   


  
[12]Dobrze widzi się… – **Antoine de Saint-Exupery,** _ **Mały Książę**_  


  
[13] _You said… – Mówisz, że mam drugą twarz/Teraz nie jest to moją winą; **Belle & Sebastian – There’s Too Much Love**_   


  
[14] _The Way He Looks_  (org.  _Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho) –_ _w_ Polsce film znany jest pod tytułem  _W jego oczach_  i to też jeden z moich ulubionych. Jest przepiękny, jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie oglądał, to gorąco polecam!

 

  
[15] _Kiedy naprawdę zapragniesz miłości, będzie ona czekać na ciebie_ –  **Oscar Wilde**  



End file.
